


The Horror of Our Love

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Brother/Sister Incest, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, promiscuous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You enjoy a reunion with your favorite brother Amaimon.





	The Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to celebrating the end of finals and the end of another school year! This was a spur of the moment idea that I had this morning so sorry if it's not that good. I'm actually finishing it up at 12 am.

Slowly you kick your legs back and forth while perched on top of your older brother’s work desk. Careful not to hit him as you swing your legs in and out in slow successions. Mephisto greatly enjoyed your company while he finally got around to doing his tedious work. You’d started living in Assiah with him a few hundred years ago; equally as entranced with all the things humans created and how they lived. He wasn’t one to get lonely but you were one of his siblings who didn’t cause trouble. Well, too much trouble. And the trouble you did cause was _beneficial_ to him. Just like any healthy demon you enjoyed in pleasurable activities without considering about consequences or the well being of others. You took pleasure wherever you could find it and most often it happened to take the shape of Mephisto. 

Mephisto glances at you from the corner of his eyes and smirks into his palm. “Are you sure you’re comfortable there (y/n)?” One of his fingers draw a line on your exposed thigh sending a slight tingle through you. “Why don’t you sit on my lap.”

You laugh and push his hand away. “Distracted already, Samael? You hardly do any actual work. How you run such an extravagant school, I’ll never know. All you do is watch anime and eat ramen.”

“Ah, you’re forgetting another one of my favorite past times.” He purrs and pulls at your legs until you fall straight into his lap with a coy grin. Your rear now sits on his left leg while your legs fall over his chair’s armrest; his right hand pawing at your thigh.

“Am I?” You twirl a finger around the hairs on his chin absentmindedly yet you knew from the heated gaze his green eyes provided what he meant. You heard a growl vibrate from deep within his chest. Your tail flicked freely out, enjoying your brother’s teasing.

Before he could do anything else the doors open to his office and you turn your head to see who it is. Heart leaping as you literally push Mephisto away and jump onto his desk. Mephisto groans with disappointment at the emptiness on his lap.

“Amaimon!!” You sing and fly toward him. 

Your other brother opens his arms, prepared for the impact as you tackle him to the ground and pepper his endearing stoic face with kisses. “I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“Nothing at all! I didn’t know you were coming to Assiah!” You give him one last, chaste, kiss on the lips before sitting up; slightly straddling him. Over your shoulder you shoot Samael a fixed glare. “Did you know of this?”

He leans back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. “Yes I did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I knew if I told you you’d concern yourself with nothing but the arrival of Amaimon and forget about me.” 

You growl. “You greedy man.”

Mephisto smirked, not caring at all of the offense he has just caused. “Guilty as charged. Welcome Amaimon. How long has it been? 50 years?”

Amaimon enjoys how your scowling face melts into complete adoration as you gaze back at him. He doesn’t bother to sit back up. He quite enjoyed this position. “That sounds about right. 50 years of you keeping (y/n) all to yourself. I must say I’m quite jealous. Don’t you know that sharing is caring, brother?”

You jut your bottom lip out in a mock pout. “That’s right. He’s been keeping me as his love slave. A pretty little pet to sit on his lap.” 

“How terrible.” Amaimon feigns sympathy. “But who could blame him.” Finally lifting himself up he nips at your pouted lip making you giggle with joy. Wrapping your arms around his neck you claim him with a hug and smother your face against him.

“Oh what fun we’ll have. I’ll show you all around Japan!” 

“I look forward to it.” Nuzzling his nose against your cheek you can’t help the widening of your smile. You loved the affection your brothers lavished on you, but for some reason you loved the affection Amaimon gave you more than anything else. 

Growing irritated at the two of you, Mephisto clears his throat. “If you two would be so kindly as to take your reunion to another room. I have work to finish.” You knew he was still annoyed that your fun with him was cut short. He’d simply have to get over it though. 

You and Amaimon get up and you take him by the hand out of Mephisto’s office and down the hall. After passing several doors you open one with a special key and it opens up to a large living room. 

“Sit anywhere you like Amaimon! Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you anything you want.” You dote over him. His shadow rimmed, amaranth, eyes stare after you as you flit around the room. You were just so happy for him to be there. You couldn’t contain yourself. You found control even harder when you feel him behind you as his arms reach around to the front, his hands gently cupping your breasts.

“Anything I want? And what if that’s you, dear sister?” His husky voices kisses at your ear. “There has been some changes to your body since he last saw each other. I’d like to see them.”

Your heart pounds in it’s cage, rattling the bars that were your ribs. “If it is me you desire then I shall give you myself entirely.” You purr as his sharp teeth take quick nips at your throat until settling for a good spot to bite down. Letting out a sharp moan at the feeling of his teeth penetrating past your soft skin, his hands make quick work at pulling down at the top of your shirt until your bra clad breast pop out. There’s the soft ripping of cloth as he did so but you could hardly care at the causality of a shirt. His tongue licked over the fresh wound he had just left on your neck, lapping up at the blood that started to trickle out of his teeth marks. You rubbed your ass against the tent of his straining crotch. Slowly you turn your face so that you could kiss his jawline. His nails rake against the plane of your stomach, digging his nails in and dragging them down as he did so. Your stomach burst into flames, traveling down to between your legs that ached to be loved. You always did love how Amaimon would leave marks on you. Pulling away from him you lean over the couch, hands clawing at the top to support you as you wiggle your butt invitingly at Amaimon. Your skirt, already short, reveals your (f/c) panties as well as your tail that enjoys it’s freedom from it’s confines. Amaimon gently strokes your tail lovingly. 

“Hasn’t big brother told you that a lady hides her tail? Can’t have just any man see it.” He murmurs while slowly stroking it.

“But you’re not just any man. You’re my beloved Amaimon.” Replying sweetly you get your knees up on the couch cushions, rear still raised in the air.

You feel the claw of his nail pull your panties aside to reveal your glistening lips. You hold your breath and await his next move. Nearly squirming when you feel his long tongue draw a long, languid, strip along the folds. Whimpering when his abnormally long tongue delves past your folds and swirls around, playing with your wet arousal. In and out his tongue delves making your legs quiver before he begins to rapidly lap at your cunt. Every so often his tongue would flick at your clit earning a desperate mewl from you. His hungry ministrations had a coil tightening inside of you, warning you of your climax. You plead with him, shutting your eyes tightly as you dissolve into euphoria. Soundlessly crying at your release your nails shred at the couch cushions.

Tutting at you, you hear Amaimon undoing his pants. “Big brother will not be happy about that.” His hands visciously grope at the globes of your ass before tearing your underwear away for better access. Slapping your rear experimentally you yelp yet push yourself further into his cruel palm. “Oh? Did you enjoy that (y/n)?” He slaps your ass harder, guaranteeing a bright red mark later on.

Fingers desperately digging into the torn up fabric of the couch you bite down on your lip with each loud, resounding, slap to your rear.

“Such a red color.” He muses before massaging your sensitive ass. That’s when you feel the prodding of the bulbous tip of his cock. You release a ragged gasp as he slowly sheathed himself inside of you., stretching your walls to accommodate his girth. Behind you Amaimon doesn’t make a sound when he pulls himself out only to slam his cock viciously back inside of you. Crying out you throw back your head as he rhythmically pounds into you relentlessly. His claws dig into your hips to deepen each thrust, obliging when you beg him to go harder. Once again you find yourself looking over the edge, nearing another orgasm when you feel yourself suddenly empty. You open your lips to whine until you feel Amaimon’s hands turning you around to face him with the same blank expression, only his normally pale cheeks are flushed. Taking your chin between his fingers, his lips descend upon your; taking whatever oxygen you had left. You reciprocate the urgency of your needs as you card your fingers through his ever green hair, pulling him down on you. He situates himself onto the couch and between your legs. Still kissing you, reducing you into a dizzy haze, he brings your legs to wrap around his waist before gently snapping his hips so that his member was buried back inside of you. You moan into the kiss, moving your hips along with his to meet each thrust. Barely able to catch your breath you close your eyes as Amaimon quickens the snaps of his hips, feeling your inner walls begin to close in around his shaft.

“A-! A-A-Ammm-” You’re barely able to moan his name as ecstasy overwhelms you, rendering you blind and speechless. Amaimon himself tips over, finally moaning and leaning over you so that his forehead pressed against your’s. His hot seed shoots into you, leaking slightly out as he fills you up.

The living room is filled with shallow pants, your body still quivering from the aftershock of your orgasm. Amaimon kisses his way from your collarbone, to your neck, and finally capturing your lips in a territorial kiss. 

“I-I’m so glad you’re here.” You manage a weary smile once his lips part from you. “I missed you.”

Slowly a small grin curls on his lips, breaking his usual stoicism. His warm breath cascades over the shell of your ear. “Me too. Shall we go again?”

You laugh breathlessly. “Round two already? Boy, not even Samael reloads that quickly.”

His hand covers your mouth. “As much as I care for our big brother I don’t want you speaking about him while I’m still inside of you. Got it?”

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you hide your face in the crook of his neck. “Jealous are we? No need to be. I’m all your’s.”

  
  
*  
  
  


“. . . And just what have you two done to the couch?”

After a few more rounds you and Amaimon were starting to retrieve your clothes when Mephisto walked in. His lower eyelid twitched at the havoc around him. The couch was in complete shambles, having been torn and ripped with blood stains from your intense love making. All the cuts and scratches you had received were still healing; bruises were already starting to blossom on your (s/t) skin as you look up innocently at your big brother. Amaimon sat next to you holding a pair of his torn up pants. A large, red, bite mark was branded onto his neck as well as a cut on his lip and several deep scratches on his back that still had fresh blood oozing out.

“Yeah. About that. . .” You look around the room, noting that the coffee table had been broken as well in your wild haze. “I honestly didn’t realize how much damage we did. Job well done I’d say!”

“Who do you think has to pay for this?” 

“You.” Amaimon stares at Mephisto with a bored expression. “That reminds me, I’m starving.”

“Oh me too! Let’s go get something to eat.” Still naked you get to your feet. "I say we all go and get some food!"

_Troublesome indeed._ Thought Mephisto bitterly as he calculates in his mind how much it would be to replace everything you and Amaimon broke.


End file.
